In general, a hospital has a large number of medical records. A doctor needs to examine a patient on the basis of his/her knowledge and experience and to determine appropriate examination and treatment. However, since the knowledge and experience of the doctor by himself or herself is limited, only the knowledge and experience of the doctor are insufficient to determine appropriate examination and treatment. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for supporting the diagnosis by a doctor. Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of providing data matched with condition items that are input by a user and the ratio thereof, but does not disclose information indicating the kind of examination and treatment suitable for various conditions of a patient (at the time of the first medical examination, while being in a hospital, and after a surgical operation). In addition, Patent Document 1 does not consider the order of medical treatments including the chronological order of examination items and treatment behaviors.
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-2004-185547 ‘System and Method for Analyzing Medical Data’